Der Spaziergang
by tilt
Summary: Vegeta muß mit Chibi-Trunks einen Ausflug in den Stadtpark machen...


Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören mal wieder alle Toriyama-san *snif*  
  
Der Spaziergang  
  
Wie konnte sie so etwas von ihm verlangen? Da bot er ihr selbstlos seine Hilfe an, weil sie krank im Bett lag, und sie gab ihm ausgerechnet DIESE Aufgabe. Wollte sie ihn lächerlich machen? Wütend schob er den kleinen Karren vor sich her. Ihm war bewußt, daß ihm vor lauter Ärger und Verlegenheit langsam die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, und das machte ihn noch wütender.  
  
Und hier im Stadtpark konnte er sich nicht mal abreagieren, da sich sonst selbiger mitsamt den angrenzenden Vierteln in einen qualmenden Krater verwandeln und damit die örtlichen Behörden auf den Plan rufen würde. Die Erdlinge konnten einen wirklich nerven mit ihrer Kleinlichkeit! Früher hätte ihn das ja wenig gekratzt, was im Grunde genommen jetzt auch noch der Fall war. Aber er wußte, daß eine solche Aktion unweigerlich Ärger nach sich ziehen würde, und dieser Ärger hieß Bulma. Sie konnte sehr einfallsreich sein, wenn sie ihn für irgendetwas bestrafen wollte.  
  
"AgagaGA!" Vegeta wurde lautstark aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er sah nach unten, in der Hoffnung den Grund für diesen fordernden Ruf ergründen zu können.  
  
"Gagaa!" Trunks streckte verzückt seine kleinen Ärmchen nach einer Taube und strampelte mit den Beinchen.  
  
Vegeta war leicht ratlos. Sollte er seinem Sohn erlauben mit dem Federvieh zu spielen? Oder würde Bulma sauer werden, wenn sie davon erfuhr? Er hörte ein Kichern hinter sich. Lachte ihn da etwa jemand aus?! Mit finsterem Gesicht drehte er sich um. Zwei Kinder lachten ihn an und zeigten auf eine verfilzte (und wahrscheinlich verlauste) Promenadenmischung, die den Heiterkeitsausbruch verursacht hatte. Vegeta hob genervt eine Augenbraue und wandte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu.  
  
Trunks hatte mittlerweile die Taube vergessen und versuchte stattdessen sich seinen rechten Fuß möglichst weit in den Rachen zu stecken. Mit ein bisschen Übung würde er es wohl ganz schaffen, aber Vegeta war sich sicher, daß Bulma sauer auf ihn wäre wenn er Trunks ohne Füße heimbrächte, also zog er seinem Sohn den Fuß wieder aus dem Mund. Das löste umgehend dessen lautstarken Protest aus: Er fing an wie am Spieß zu brüllen.  
  
Panisch suchte Vegeta nach einem geeigneten Ersatz um dem Geschrei ein Ende zu bereiten und fand schließlich den Schnuller. Sein Sprößling spuckte ihn im hohen Bogen in den nahen Ententeich und setze sein Geschrei fort. Der Prinz der Saiyajin hatte nicht übel Lust mitzubrüllen.  
  
Mißmutig erinnerte er sich daran, was er laut Bulma tun mußte wenn der Kleine weinte. - Hoffentlich hat er Hunger - dachte er und holte eines der Babyfläschchen hervor. Sämtliche Freezers, Cells und sonstige Kreaturen des Universums und der Hölle würden ihn nicht dazu bewegen an der Windel zu riechen! Schon gar nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit!!  
  
Trunks hatte natürlich KEINEN Hunger. Vegeta blieb es dennoch erspart an der Windel zu riechen, der Gestank schlug ihm bereits entgegen als er sich wegen dem Fläschchen leicht über den Kinderwagen beugte. - Kami-sama, wie kann so ein kleiner Wurm so stinken? - Im gleichen Moment spürte Vegeta die Auren von Kuririn und Yamchu.  
  
Hatte sich das Universum gegen ihn verschworen? Wenn die beiden ihn mit dem Kind sahen... Sie würden ihn auslachen. Sie würden danach keine zwei Sekunden mehr leben, aber sie würden IHN auslachen. Er mußte Trunks so schnell wie möglich loswerden. Gab es hier niemanden, der ein Baby mit verschissenen Windeln wollte?  
  
"Na wenn das nicht Vegeta ist. Und er hat Chibi-Trunks dabei!"  
  
- Kuso! -  
  
Zu seinem (oder ihrem) Glück lachte keiner der Beiden. Sie begnügten sich damit, sich selbst lächerlich zu machen, indem sie Grimassen für Trunks schnitten und sich dabei einer albernen Babysprache bedienten.  
  
"Gutschi-Gutschi, na wen haben wir denn da? Hat er die Hosen voll oder brüllt er, weil er mit Dir unterwegs ist?" Kuririn vergaß ganz, mit wem er gerade sprach. Vegeta überhörte jedoch den Affront, ihm war gerade eine geniale Idee gekommen. Warum nicht die beiden Bakas fürs Windelwechseln einspannen? Den Erdlingen mit ihren unterentwickelten Sinnen machte der Gestank ohnehin nicht soviel aus, schon gar nicht dem Glatzkopf, der ja noch nicht einmal eine Nase hatte! Aber Yamchu machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
  
"Komm schon Kuririn, sonst verpassen wir noch den Anfang! Grüß Bulma von uns, Vegeta!" Yamchu hob die Hand zum Abschied und wandte sich zum gehen.  
  
"Wieso habt Ihr es denn so eilig?" - Wie zum Teufel wechselt man Windeln?? -  
  
"Wir wollen zur Modenschau. Die neue Bade-Mode wird heute von den schönsten Modells der Welt vorgestellt!" Yamchus Gesicht rötete sich und er verzog den Mund zu einem dümmlichen Grinsen.  
  
"Muten-Roshi und Oolong werden wohl schon dort sein, möchtest Du auch mit?" Kuririn fragte nur aus Höflichkeit, er wußte daß Vegeta für solche Veranstaltungen nur Verachtung empfand. Doch der sah eine Chance das Windel- Problem doch noch irgendwie auf die Beiden abwälzen zu können.  
  
"Warum nicht, ist mal ne Abwechslung."  
  
Kuririn klappte die Kinnlade runter.  
  
-----  
  
Kurze Zeit später standen drei Männer und ein (schreiendes) Baby vor den Toren des Nobel-Hotels, in dem die Modenschau stattfinden sollte.  
  
" Du solltest wirklich nach seiner Windel sehen, da drin gibt es sicher einen Wickelraum." Kuririn konnte sich kaum das Grinsen verkneifen, es zerriß in fast innerlich, aber unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte gelang es ihm, eine unschuldige Miene zu zeigen.  
  
Vegeta bedachte ihn dennoch mit einem finsteren Blick, als sie gemeinsam durch die riesige Drehtüre schritten. Dann saß er in der Falle. In Sekunden sammelte sich eine große Traube hübscher, junger Frauen um den Kinderwagen.  
  
"Ist der süüüß!!"  
  
"Schaut doch wie böse er guckt, och ist das nicht niedlich?!"  
  
"Ach wie goldig, den möchte man doch gleich mit nach Hause nehmen!"  
  
"Sind Sie der Vater? Wirklich, wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten!"  
  
Heldenhaft sprangen Kuririn und Yamchu ihrem Freund (häh??) zu Hilfe, in dessen Augen erste Anzeichen von Panik aufflackerten!  
  
"Ja, unser kleiner Trunks, noch nicht der Mutterbrust entwöhnt und schon ein Herzensbrecher! Und das mit vollen Windeln!"  
  
Kuririn verspürte den Wunsch Yamchu an die Gurgel zu gehen. Wie konnte man so dämlich sein?! Zu seiner Verwunderung blieben zwei der Schönheiten zurück und schienen noch mehr in Verzückung zu geraten.  
  
"Oh nein wie süüß, darf ich die Windel wechseln, darf ich?"  
  
" Nein ich, bitte lassen Sie mich die Windeln wechseln!"  
  
Vegeta zögerte. Klein (Kuririn) und Doof (Yamchu) ok, aber diese beiden Hühner?  
  
"Biiiitteee!"  
  
"Na gut, aber macht es gefälligst richtig!" Er setze sein typisches Vegeta- Lächeln auf. - Dann hat sich das Problem wenigstens erledigt. Die freuen sich auch noch darüber, daß sie einem Baby den Arsch abwischen dürfen. Erdlinge, tst. -  
  
Während sich die beiden Modells in Richtung Wickelraum davonmachten und Vegeta sich gelangweilt umsah, machten sich Kuririn und Yamchu auf die Suche nach 'hübschen jungen Dingern'. Der Saiyajin betrachtete die großformatigen Plakate, die überall in der Halle hingen. Er versuchte sich Bulma in den abgebildeten Bikinis vorzustellen, was seinen Puls in die Höhe trieb. Unwillkürlich mußte er grinsen. Es hatte auch seine Vorteile, daß Bulma sich immer nach der neuesten Mode richtete. Er hing noch eine Weile seinen Gedanken nach, ohne auf das Menschengewusel um ihn herum zu achten. Schließlich wurde er ungeduldig. Er sah in die Richtung, in die die beiden Schnallen zuvor verschwunden waren. Das konnte doch nicht so lange dauern?  
  
Er suchte die Halle nach den anderen ab. Muten-Roshi entschuldigte sich gerade bei einem empörten Modell, daß er beim Stolpern Halt an ihrer üppigen Oberweite gesucht hatte. Oolong mußte wohl ein Loch in der Tasche haben, da er sich ständig nach verlorenem Kleingeld bückte - auffälligerweise immer in unmittelbarer Nähe einer Frau im Rock. Kuririn konnte er nirgends entdecken, aber Yamchu stand mit hochrotem Kopf grinsend in einer waren Horde weiblicher Bewunderer. - Was finden die nur an diesem Versager? -  
  
Von den beiden Frauen und Trunks fehlte jede Spur. Schließlich entdeckte er Kuririn, der verträumt eine junge Frau betrachtete, die entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit C18 aufwies. Vegeta schob sich durch die Menge und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.  
  
"Hast Du eine Ahnung wo die zwei Weiber mit Trunks abgeblieben sind?!"  
  
Kuririn sah sich suchend um.  
  
"Vorhin hab ich sie noch gesehen, ich dachte sie wollten Trunks zu Dir bringen. Vielleicht haben sie dich nicht gefunden?"  
  
"Ich habe mich bis eben nicht vom Fleck gerührt! Verdammter Mist!"  
  
Er konnte doch nicht ohne Trunks nach Hause gehen! Bulma würde ausrasten - und er auch, und zwar jetzt gleich! Niemand wagte es ungestraft den Sohn eines Saiyajin-Prinzen zu stehlen! NIEMAND!!  
  
Kuririn spürte wie Vegetas Aura sich veränderte. Unwillkürlich ging er auf Distanz. Dabei stolperte er über Oolong, der hinter ihm ein paar Münzen aufsammelte, die er verloren hatte. Eine junge Frau drehte sich irritiert um und sah, wie Kuririn verdutzt zu ihr aufblickte.  
  
"Iiieek, dieser perverse Spanner hat mir unter den Rock geguckt!"  
  
Noch bevor Kuririn reagieren konnte, wurden er und Oolong von Vegeta hochgerissen und in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke gezerrt.  
  
"Die zwei Schnallen, die meinen Sohn gestohlen haben, gehören die auch zu diesem Zirkus hier?" fragte ihn der Saiyajin.  
  
"Äh, ja. Die beiden gehören zu den Top-Ten der schönsten Frauen der Welt! Ähm, vergiss es, ja sie gehören auch zu dem Zirkus." Dieser Blick ließ einem ja das Blut in den Adern gefrieren!  
  
"Dann müßten sie jetzt bei den anderen Hühnern sein, oder? Wo ist das?"  
  
"Aber da können wir doch jetzt nicht rein, die ziehen sich doch alle für die Sh... ow um... ... He, worauf warten wir, da hinten ist der Eingang, kommt, wir führen diese durchtriebenen, jungen Dinger ihrer gerechten Strafe zu, ... äh, warum guckt ihr mich so an?"  
  
"Und mich nennt Ihr immer ein perverses Schwein!" schnaubte Oolong.  
  
Vor dem Eingang standen zwei Bodyguards.  
  
"Die niet ich um, dann gehen wir rein und holen Trunks!" Vegeta wollte losstapfen, aber Kuririn hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Wir sollten das diplomatisch regeln!"  
  
"Dieblowas? Ist das eine besondere Technik?"  
  
"Äh, nein. Oder vielleicht... man könnte es als Technik bezeichnen." meinte Kuririn vorsichtig. "Es bedeutet, ein Problem auf friedliche Weise zu lösen."  
  
"Willst Du mich verarschen? Seh ich aus wie ein Schwächling? Ich pfeif auf Dein dieblomadig!"  
  
"Aber so würde es weniger Ärger geben, wir müssen ja nicht unbedingt auffallen, oder? Wenn Oolong sich in eine sexy Frau verwandelt kann er die zwei Wachhunde da ablenken und wir schleichen uns unbemerkt vorbei. Sind wir erst einmal drin können wir ungestört nach Trunks suchen!"  
  
"Wie willst Du aus diesem fetten Schwein eine auch nur halbwegs normale, geschweige denn eine sexy Frau machen?!" So langsam riß ihm sein ohnehin sehr dünner Geduldsfaden.  
  
"Er ist ein Gestaltwandler, hast Du das nicht gewußt?" Kuririn war ehrlich erstaunt, schließlich wohnte Oolong auch im Briefschen Haushalt.  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit Vegeta ihn kannte schenkte er Oolong ein wenig seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Dieses Schwein hatte ja ungeahnte Qualitäten! Warum erfuhr er erst jetzt davon?  
  
Oolong sträubte sich erst, aber als Vegeta meinte, daß er langsam Hunger bekäme und ein Spanferkel nicht schlecht wäre, ließ er sich schnell umstimmen. (Merke: Ein Saiyajin benötigt kein Pillipilli-Bonbon um sich Respekt und Gehorsam zu verschaffen ^^)  
  
-----  
  
Muten-Roshi war durch das Gekreische aus seinem Nickerchen im Stehen aufgeschreckt. Als er in die Richtung guckte, aus der der ganze Tumult kam, sah er wie Vegeta mit grimmiger Miene Kuririn und Oolong fortschleifte. Er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, was machte Vegeta überhaupt hier? War Bulma auch hier und hatte ihn mitgeschleift? Gespannt beobachtete er das weitere Geschehen. Erstmal entbrannte zwischen Vegeta und Kuririn eine mehr oder weniger hitzige Debatte, wobei der Erstgenannte den hitzigen Teil bestritt. Dann empörte sich Oolong über irgendetwas und hob abwehrend die Hände. Als Vegeta daraufhin einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf ihn zu machte und etwas sagte, erschrak er, nickte und ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen. Dann bewegten sich die drei in Richtung des abgesperrten VIP- Bereichs.  
  
Muten-Roshi rückte näher an das Geschehen, er hatte das Gefühl es könnte sich lohnen. Plötzlich war Oolong verschwunden und an seiner Stelle stand Miss Ingwerstadt. Kuririn und Vegeta blieben stehen, während sich Miß Ingwerstadt auf den Eingang des VIP-Bereichs zubewegte. Statt hindurchzugehen schäkerte sie mit den Bodyguards, und die anderen beiden schlichen sich im Rücken der Dreiergruppe vorbei. Der Herr der Schildkröten beeilte sich hinterherzukommen. Die Sache versprach interessant zu werden!  
  
-----  
  
"Wolang jetzt?" Kuririn blickte sich um.  
  
Sie standen an einer Kreuzung. Links und rechts führte jeweils ein Gang weiter.  
  
"Ich muß pinkeln." Muten-Roshi kratzte sich am Hintern.  
  
"Wer hat den Tattergreis eigentlich eingeladen mitzukommen?" knurrte Vegeta.  
  
"He, ich will auch meinen Spaß haben! Das wird bestimmt lustig, wo sind denn nun die Mädels?"  
  
"Das wüßte ich auch gerne!"  
  
"Bulma macht wohl nicht oft genug Paff-Paff mit Dir, was? Hihi."  
  
Kuririn und Oolong bekamen einen Hustanfall. Da Vegeta keine Ahnung hatte was Paff-Paff war, konnte er nur Vermutungen anstellen. Er wurde rot - und ziemlich ungehalten.  
  
"Können wir jetzt endlich weitersuchen?!"  
  
Sie beschloßen sich zu trennen. Vegeta ging mit Oolong nach links, Kuririn mit Muten nach rechts um die Zimmer abzuklappern. Dabei ging jede Gruppe anders vor.  
  
-----  
  
Vegeta stieß mit einem Krachen die Türen auf, und die anwesenden Frauen fingen an zu kreischen und versuchten in Deckung zu gehen beziehungsweise ihre Blöße zu bedecken.  
  
"Wenn ihr nicht SOFORT meinen Sohn rausrückt garantiere ich für nichts!!"  
  
Oolong nahm sich dann sehr viel Zeit um gewissenhaft nach Chibi-Trunks zu suchen (vielleicht unter dem Rock von Miß Südliche Hauptstadt?), und er konnte ganz sicher nichts dafür, daß das eine oder andere Stück Damenwäsche später vermisst wurde :D. Schließlich beeilte er sich mit einem "Tut uns leid, kommt nicht wieder vor!" Vegeta hinterherzulaufen, der bereits die nächste Tür aus ihren Angeln sprengte.  
  
-----  
  
Kuririn und Muten-Roshi wählten eine andere Methode. Ohne anzuklopfen betraten sie die Räume, empfangen vom obligatorischen Kreischkonzert. Während Muten einen geknickten Eindruck zu erwecken versuchte und von seinem verlorengegangenen Enkel faselte - unterbrochen von seinen Entschuldigungen für seine Zittrigkeit und seinen unsicheren Gang - versuchte Kuririn durch ein cooles Auftreten zu beeindrucken, womit er aufgrund seiner Körpergröße nur bedingt erfolgreich war. Zwar konnten auch sie sich jedesmal davon überzeugen, daß der 'Enkel' nicht zu den Anwesenden zählte, ihre Durchsuchungen endeten jedoch meist mit mehreren Ohrfeigen für Kuririn und einem Rausschmiß.  
  
"Wieso bekomme eigentlich ich die Schläge für Eure Grabscherei, Meister?" wollte Kuririn nach dem vierten Raum endlich wissen.  
  
"Grabschen? Ich? Was denkst Du Dir Junge, ich bin ein alter Mann und nicht mehr gut zu Fuß! Hihi. Die Ohrfeigen bekommst Du, weil Du ständig auf ihre Möpse starrst. ... Ich muß pinkeln."  
  
"Was kann ich dafür, daß die Dinger für mich auf Augenhöhe sind?"  
  
-----  
  
Als alle Räume durchsucht waren hatten sie Trunks immer noch nicht gefunden. Auch die beiden Frauen hatte niemand gesehen. Kuririn beobachtete mit wachsendem Unbehagen wie Vegetas Zornader mehr und mehr anschwoll. Nicht mehr lange und der Saiyajin würde explodieren.  
  
"Gehen wir zurück zur Eingangshalle. Vielleicht sind sie ja doch noch dort, oder jemand hat sie gesehen? Wenn nicht, müssen wir eben die Polizei informieren."  
  
Vegeta knurrte etwas unverständliches, folgte aber dann Kuririns Rat. Das ganze Hotel in die Luft zu jagen würde ihm schließlich auch nicht weiterhelfen. Er verfluchte den Umstand, daß hier soviel von diesem Erdlings-Gewürm herumkroch. So konnte er Trunks Aura nicht ausfindig machen.  
  
Als sie wieder in der Halle ankamen, fuhren draußen gerade Polizeiwagen mit Blaulicht und Sirene vor. Kurz darauf stürzte ein Sondereinsatzkommando an ihnen vorbei in den VIP-Bereich.  
  
"Da hinten steht Yamchu."  
  
Die vier gingen auf den Pulk aus Frauen zu, die sich immer noch um ihn scharten. Yamchu sah auf.  
  
"Da seid Ihr ja endlich! Ich such Euch schon die ganze Zeit, aber Ihr wart nirgends zu sehen. Mann, der Kleine hat vielleicht einen Kohldampf! Wir haben ihm schon alle zwölf Fläschchen gegeben und er hat immer noch Hunger!"  
  
...  
  
"Soll das heißen... Trunks war die... ganze Zeit über... HIER??"  
  
"Na ja, die beiden Frauen waren sehr in Eile, deswegen haben sie ihn bei mir abgegeben. Warum fragst Du? Kuririn?"  
  
"Da drüben, das sind die vier, los, verhaften Sie sie!"  
  
"Ähh, wir sollten uns wohl besser vom Acker machen", meinte Oolong nervös.  
  
"Was? Wie? Oh, äh, gute Idee!" Kuririn packte Yamchu und startete durch, Muten griff sich Oolong und rannte hinterher. Vegeta nahm Trunks auf den Arm, packte den Kinderwagen und flog über die Köpfe der staunenden Menge zum Ausgang.  
  
"Kann mir mal jemand verraten was das alles soll?" wollte Yamchu wissen als sie alle im Park waren.  
  
"JEMAND dachte Trunks sei entführt worden. Wir haben ihn gesucht und dabei wohl etwas für Unruhe gesorgt." Jemand funkelte Kuririn böse an.  
  
"Tst, ich geh nach Hause." Vegeta setzte Trunks zurück in den Kinderwagen, dann drehte er sich nochmal um. Er grinste. "Danke."  
  
Die anderen sahen im verblüfft nach.  
  
"Ha... hat er sich gerade BEDANKT?"  
  
"Ich hab´s auch gehört."  
  
"Wow."  
  
-----  
  
Zu Hause angekommen brachte Vegeta Trunks gleich zu Bulma.  
  
"Na, hattet Ihr einen schönen Spaziergang?" krächzte sie. "Gab´s irgendwelche Probleme?"  
  
"Nein, es lief alles glatt."  
  
"Das ist schön, dann gehst Du morgen bestimmt nochmal mit ihm, ja? Mama und Papa bleiben noch einen Tag länger bei Tante Bosom, und ich darf noch nicht aufstehen. Vegeta? Ist Dir nicht gut? Vegeta?!"  
  
Ende 


End file.
